


save a horse, ride a cowboy

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboy Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Gabriel drags his younger brother to a western themed bar where Cas feels more than a little out of place. Cue the handsome cowboy to change that.





	save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> No characters belong to me, written for entertainment purposes only.

Castiel was ushered into the bar by his already pre-drunk older brother. Country music blaring from the overhead let him know they had definitely arrived at the right place. He wasn't exactly sure how Gabe convinced him to go to the western themed bar in the first place, never mind get him in a pair of cowboy boots, which he’d admit, were actually pretty sweet. He had put on the plaid too, but the hat is where he drew the line. Cas wasn't looking to mislead anyone…he’d never even been on a horse.

Gabe however had no problem at all playing the part, right down to the obnoxious red cowboy hat he bought for the occasion. “Howdy, girls” he drawled, passing by a few ladies sat at one of the tables, which were made for standing at opposed to sitting.

Cas shot an apologetic glance towards them before glaring at Gabriel, pulling him off to the one of the empty tables. “Dude, cool it with the act.”

A raised eyebrow was found on the other’s face, shaking his head as he patted Cas’ shoulder, “Calm down, kid. Relax, enjoy the atmosphere. Just cause your thirty doesn't mean you have to be a grumpy old man.” With that, he winked and disappeared into the crowd of people to find someone who’d put up with his shameless flirting.

Sighing deeply, Cas shook his head, leaning against the table. He wasn’t the type who went out often, never mind to somewhere he felt so extremely out of place. A waitress came by and asked him if he wanted a drink, to which he nodded desperately. That was the only way he’d actually make it through this.

As the bustle of people became somewhat normal to him, he started observing things about the place. It was old, he knew that much, but somehow it managed to be a hit still. Perhaps some of what added to that fact was that everyone seemed to be familiar with one another, or at least it seemed that way. There was a mechanical bull in one corner, which was equally being used by overly drunk men who wanted to prove a point, and women who showed them how it was done. The walls were decorated with an array of horse pictures, saddles and various other rodeo memorabilia, a large part of it with autographs on it. 

He took a swig of the beer he had ordered and started thinking about all the things he’d rather be doing when a girl suddenly appeared opposite him, grinning at him, but seemingly not drunk.

“Hey, pal,” she said happily, “What’s got you in a rut?”

His eyebrows creased, “Nothing?”

“You sure? Cause everyone in here seems to be having a good time but you,” she said pointedly.

“Just out of my element, I suppose,” Cas said simply.

“Name’s Jess,” she said, offering her hand.

“Castiel,” he shook her hand, wondering what she was after.

“Listen, I hope this isn't too sudden,” she started, and then Castiel figured maybe she was a little drunk, “But are you gay?”

“What?” he sputtered.

“Do you like dudes?”

“I-I…”

“It’s fine if you don’t, but my boyfriend’s brother keeps eyeing you up and he wasn't gonna make a move, so I’m moving things along.” 

Castiel looked around, trying to look the direction where he thought Jess had come from.

She smirked and pointed behind him, “The one in the hat.” 

He turned around and it was like something out of a movie as the loudness of the music faded in Cas’ brain. A few tables behind him, the lights danced over the guy perfectly, accentuating the sharpness of his jaw just right, the pale cowboy hat looking completely right on top of his head in contrast with his plain black t-shirt. He was caught up in a conversation with a taller man who he figured had to be his brother, and when he laughed Castiel thought he might lose all his cool right then. 

Jess seemed to be satisfied with his reaction, “You know who he is right?”

Cas reluctantly tore his gaze away from the man and shook his head.

Her eyes showed the surprise from that statement, “Dean Winchester?”

He blinked.

“Bronc rider of the year? Dude, where have you been?”

“Like I said, out of my element,” he said with a shrug.

“Right,” Jess said, remembering what he’d opened with, “Well, look-oh, shit.”

He squinted at her, confused for her sudden change in tone, until he followed her eyes. The guy, Dean, had realized she was over talking to him, which clearly wasn't what he wanted.

“Nice meeting you,” she said quickly, turning tail and quickly walking away. 

Dean got to the table just then, clenching his fist as he watched the disappearing blonde.

Castiel watched him awkwardly for a moment, eyes daring to take in the way the jeans fit his ass just right, boots dusty and worn in comparison to the ones Cas had been forced to buy just for the occasion.

The man finally turned towards Cas, “I don’t know what she told you…“

His deep voice with just a hint of a southern accent made Castiel’s mouth run dry, rubbing his neck as he tried to compose himself, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Dean held his blue eyes for some time before nodding curtly, “Alright.” 

With that, he still made no move to leave, only furthering Castiel’s interest. He took a sip of his liquid courage, “True what they say?”

Shoulders relaxed on the other as he leaned against the same side of the table as Castiel, a smile showing he was gonna play along, “What’s that?”

“You ride bucking horses, right?”

“Broncs, yah.”

“So you must have some good muscular build in those thighs.”

Dean seemed taken aback by the suddenness of that statement, his ability to say anything losing it’s balance.

Castiel winked.

Dean regained his footing, leaning closer as he smirked, “Oh, you don’t even know,.”

“You don’t even know my name.” 

He looked at him expectantly, hand tipping his hat back on his head a bit.

Cas thought about drawing it out, but those green eyes made him weak, “Castiel.” 

“Cas,” Dean automatically shortened and tested the name on his tongue, nodding slowly, “I’m-“

“Dean,” Castiel finished for him.

“So we basically know each other now,” Dean said.

“Mmm,” he hummed skeptically.

“Wanna get out of here, Cas? I’ve got a pretty 67’ Chevy outside that I can’t drive anywhere, but she sure does make for a good quiet place,” Dean offered, eyes clearly taking in the man beside him, eyes hazed by lust and alcohol.

Everything inside him told Cas to stop and think for a moment. Spontaneous makeout sessions with strangers were not his usual jam, but Dean was very tempting…and Gabe did tell him to live a little. His lips flicked over his lips before he began to nod, eyes drifting to Dean’s lips, “Lead the way, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
